The Snow Ball
by LOONEYGLEEK
Summary: Victoria is happily in love with Munkstrap. But then, Mr. Mistoflees and Rum Tum Tugger also steal her heart! And what about Jemima and her Macavity/Jemimia/Tugger love triangle? And all of this before the Snow Ball too!
1. Chapter 1

1

Victoria was sleeping. She liked sleeping. People weren't yelling at her about...whatever.

She rolled on her back and pawed the sky.

"Victoria!"

Victoria screeched a little and twisted in the air.

"What was so important you had to wake me, Jeminia?"

She smiled. "No reason really, just Munkstrap wants you."

"Oh. Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your Snow Ball dance!"

Victoria jumped up. "Why didn't you say so?"

Jemina laughed. They exited the car.

The Snow Ball was not as big as the Jellcile Ball. It was more, formal. There wasn't the carefree fun of the JB. So, Victoria didn't like it as much.

Munkstrap was waiting for her on top of an old barrel. He hoped down and strolled to her.

"Hello girls. Victoria, Jeminia."

They both nodded.

"Good-bye you two!" Jeminia winked and left to go hunt.

"So, remember what we came up with last time?"

She nodded and began to dance.

She backed up slightly, and leaped into the air. She pivoted on her foot and crouched down. Munkstrap went to her side and, together began to weave in a large circle around the junkyard. They leaped into the air. Munkstrap did a back flip and Victoria stood on her hind paws to wave slightly.

"Good Vic, good."

She smiled happily. Munkstrap made her feel...Happy.

"Now, I was thinking you could stand on my back for the next move...What do you think about that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and I could kinda roll off your back..."

"Let's try it."

She vaulted on his backand pressed her claws into his back. Her began to run slightly. She let go of him and rolled off in one, clean, swirl.

"Lovely!"

"We should add that to the choreography."

She nodded excitedly.

The entire junkyard was bathed in a low orange light. Victoria yawned a little. As usual, Munkstrap had worked her hard. She didn't mind so much...

She saw a figure in the distance. A shining black cat with a white splash on his chest was doing something in the back of the junkyard.

Mr. Mistofelees.

She climbed on top of an old truck to watch him.

He began to do a weird dance, it seemed like a jig crossed with a waltz. He sprung into the air and pulled out a trail of clored silk from a paw. He whirled it around himself like a colored tornado. Then-

He was gone.

Victoria looked around, then heard a voice.

"You spying Victoria?"

She screamed a little as he appeared beside her.

"Um, no?"

"Wrong. You were. You wanna know how to do my tricks, little Vivtoria? Dancing not good enough for you?"

"No, I love dancing! I just saw you, and I love watching you perform..."

"Well, don't watch me practice OK? Don't want anyone to know my tricks."

"Yes Mr.-"

"Call me Mistoff."

He disapered into the shadows.

Victoria smiled slightly. She then steched and went to find a nice car to sleep in...


	2. Chapter 2

Rum Tum Tugger was in his faveriote place, the car pile. He could get a good veiw of the entire Junkyard. Plus, the sun was in the perfect poisition the warm his fur most of the time...

"Hey Tugs."

He turned to see Jemima climbing up to him.

"Hey."

She sat beside him and blinked her beautiful, brown eyes.

"You're stressed Tuggs."

"Me? Stressed?'

"Yeah. You were watching Victoria and Munkstrap dance and, you seemed stressed."

His eyes traveled down to the edge of the JunkYard. There was Victoria and his older brother, working away.

"I'm not stressed."

"You're watching her now and you're all tense. You know you are."

"I'm not." He turned his face away from her. She couldn't find out. She'd be so mad. So mad...

"You're acting strange Tuggs. Please tell me why."

"NO Jem!"

"Tuggs..."

"I'll see you around Jem!"

He turned and fled from her and his spot. Tugger could fell her eyes burning into his back.

_I'm sorry Jem._

He would tell her his secret. But not yet. Not now. It would hurt her so much...

He spotted his oldest brother. Mistoff was great with solving his problems...

"Mistoff?"

_Poke, poke._

"Mistoff?"

_Poke, poke._

"Hey Mistoff!"

_POKE, POKE._

"HEY MISTOFF! GET THE HECK UP!"

Magicle Mr. Mistoflees opened his eyes. "I heard you the first time, brother."

"Well, you didn't show it!"

"Well, poop."

Mistoff closed his eyes.

"I need help Mistoff."

"Do you need to know how to count?"

"No stupid. I need, well... Girl help."

Mistoff's eyes opened and he sniggered. "What kinda girl help?"

"Well, I'm in love with Jemima. I have been for a while. But I'm also in love with Victoria."

"And Demeter. And Bomba. And-"

"No. I only love them."

"Yeah right."

"Mistoff, I'm serious."

"Suurree."

"Well fine! Be like that!"

He stalked off. Mistoff was usually this way with his younger brother, but he was never cruel. Must of the time he would gladly help Tugger.

But now...

He was in love with Victoria too...

Munkstrap smiled at Victoria. "You did well."

"Thanks Munku."

He brushed some fur out of her eyes. "You are an amzing dancer Victoria."

"You too Munku."

They stared at eachother for a long time. Munkstrap leaned in softly.

Victora's heart was beating like crazy.

They're lips touched.

Tugger and Mistoff screamed in rage at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Macavity watched as his fool brother went to talk to his other fool brother.

Fools.

Imbeciles.

Idiots.

He hated them all. From "Precious, Magicle, Mystical, Mr. Mistoflees", to "Gorgeaous, Rebel, Rum Tum Tugger", to "Munkstrap! The next leader of the Jellicile cats"!

Idiots all of them.

He was 10 times better at everything they did. But poor old Daddy ignored him and gave all of his love to his brothers. Imbeciles. All three of them.

He spotted his two old mates, Demeter and Bombalarina. He missed them. He almost, almost, went up to them to steal them away. But he didn't. He had OTHER buisness to attend to.

There, there was Jemima sitting alone as his fool brother left her. Perfect. She was a mixture of saddness, hurt, and confusion. Perfect. An easey target.

A shiver ran threw his body as he became his alter-ego, Carmicheal.

He lightly leaped down to Jemima's car-top. She blinked at him, but other than that, no reaction.

"What's your name beautiful?"

"Jemima. But some call me Jem."

"Jem? Who would ever shorten an already perfect name?"

"Him. One of my best friends." She gazed in the direction of Tugger.

"Oh, him? Why do you like him?"

"He's my friend. He's funny and nice..."

"Let's not talk about him. He's obviously making you depressed."

She blushed slightly.

"Are you a singer or a dancer?"

"Singer. But I do dance a little."

"Well, let me hear you."

She smiled a little, and stood up.

"I thought it was perfect

That the stars had a-linded

But maybe I was wrong

You were my best friend

But now

What are you?

What are you my love, my dear

You are nothing anymore

You've lost your light my dear

The stars are falling ariund us my dear

I've lost you my dear

And you've lost me!" *

Jemima bowed to the unknown cat.

"Bravo, brava my dear!"

"Thank you!" She sat down beside him.

"Was that about Him?"

"Yes." She turned away and watched Tugger talk to Mistoff. "I think I love him, Cat."

"I'm Carmicheal." He placed his paw on her back. "And forget about him. Please."

"I can't, Carmic-" She turned and saw his face RIGHT THERE.

"Sure you can, Jemima." He leaned in and kissed her.

Victoria felt sweetly dizzy as Munku left her. He had kissed her.

Her.

Victoria the dancing white kitten. Sh giggled insanely as she went to find someone to tell.

"Hey Victoria!" She turned and saw Cassandra.

"Hello Cass. I have something important to tell someone!"

"May I be that someone?"

"Sure Cass."

"Well...Tell me!"

"I kissed Munku!"

"REALLY?"

"Yeah! We were dancing and... We were doing this move, he kinda pulled me to him... And, well..."

"Oh! You lucky kitty!"

She smiled happily. "I know, Cass!"

Plato walked up to them. "C'Mon Cass dear. Let's go hunt."

"Bye Cass and Plato!" She smiled as the left. Victoria lashed her tail slightly as they passed and went to look for Jemima.

She found her sleeping on the top of an old convertiable.

"Hey! Jemima! I need to tell you something!"

"Noooooo... I'm tirrrrreeeedd!"

"I kissed Munku!"

"Well, I kissed Carmicheal! Big deal!"

"Carmicheal?"

"A loner, Vic. Now, go away! I'm tired!"

"Fine then..."

She walked away, but knew Jemima was watching her.

"Hey Vic."

Rum Tum Tugger walked up to her.

"Go away. And don't call me Vic."

"Why?" he reached out to caresses her face. She slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why?"

"See Jemima?" she pointed to her. "You did that to her! You are making her dpressed! She loves you stupid! But I bet you just see her as another toy!" She spat in his face and slapped him.

Tugger gently touched where she slapped him.

_I will win your heart..._

Mistoff was making sparks fly. Literally. Lightning flew from his paws as he danced like a madman.

_How...could...Munku? He knew I liked her!_

He fell to the ground, exhausted. What was he doing? He was wating precious energy when he should be practicing for the Snow Ball. But...he couldn't. He was so mad at Munku.

He fell to the ground and began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria was duppose to be sleeping. But, of course, she wasn't. She was watching Jennyanydots teach coackroaches how to dance. It was really funny to see them piroeting like pros.

"Now up 2 3, down 2 3." Jennyanydots demonstrated. Victoria giggled and rolled over on her back. Right in front of her face, was Demeter and Bombalarina.

"We need to talk, Vic." Bomba said.

"Now."

"Coming." she followed them as they led her to a pile of furniture.

"Did you see that Jemima was talking to a cat after Tugger left her?" Bomba gave her a pointed look.

"No... I did notice dhe was a bit dpressed..."

"Well," Demeter and Bomba shared a pointed look. "She was talking to a "Friend" of ours."

"His name is Carmicheal. We're afraid he might hurt her."

"He hurt us."

These words rattled in Vics head. "Hurt her?"

"Yes. Hurt her." they said together. "So, protect her."

"I-I will."

They smiled at her and left.

Victoria shook as she watched them leave.

_I have to protect Jemima!_

Munkustrap decided that he and Victoria needed a break. They had been practicing every day for a month. They deserved a good break.

He munched idily on a bit of chicken. Bomba, Demeter, and some of the other kittens were dancing and singing.

When they finished, he clapped politly. They bowed and went back to practice. He was tired. He didn't sleep at all last night. He kept replaying his and Victoria's kiss.

_She smelled so good..._

"Hey, Munku!" he turned and saw Tugger. He inwardly groaned. He and Mistoff agreed on one thing, their baby brother was too cocky for his own good.

"I need help, Munku."

"With what?"

"My love triangle."

"With who?"

"Me at the top." He poked the air there. "Then Victoria and Jemima at ghe bottum." he pointed in their respective places.

"Well..." He gazed away. "Ask Mistoff."

"I did."

"Well, ask again."

"You know he won't."

Munku walked away.

"HEY!"

"Go talk to them!"

_Old Deutoronomy watched his cats from a cliff. Mistoff sat beside him._

"_Sure?"_

"_Positive."_

"_I'm gonna miss you."_

"_And I you, Son."_

"_Bye Dad."_

"_Bye Magicle Mr. Mistoflees."_

Mistoff's shoulders sagged as he called to the cats. They gathered around him as he spoke:

"My father is dead.

I know, short chapter...


End file.
